


everybody wants somebody

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, First Dates, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamorous Fall Out Boy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Joe, Patrick and Pete met Andy, and how he got incorporated into their relationship.





	

Joe, Patrick and Pete had been dating for a long while. They were happy, all three of them together, and they decided to go one weekend to the amusement park. They had fun and ate cotton candy when they decided to go to a rollercoaster.

They were three, though, and the rollercoaster only had two people seats. So Joe sat behind Patrick and Pete, a stranger at his side. He waved quietly, and the stranger nodded. Joe could see tattoos poke out of the stranger's arms, and he wore sunglasses and his ginger beard was one whole sight.

"What's your name?" Joe asked right before the rollercoaster filled up.

"I'm Andy," the stranger introduced himself. "You?"

"My name's Joe. Pleasure," he said. And then it started moving. After a big drop he looked at Andy as he heard Patrick's squeal of terror as Pete put a hand on his back. He laughed softly, and Andy smiled for the first time in front of Joe.

"They're dating, aren't they?" Andy asked, as he had noticed Joe knew the people in the seats after them.

"Uh?" when he realized Andy meant Pete and Patrick, he nodded. "Yeah. I'm dating them, too," he said shyly, hoping Andy wouldn't disagree with the polyamorous lifestyle or whatever.

"That's cool," Andy said and then it started moving again. Joe laughed, looking at Andy from time to time. He was pretty. He liked his tattoos.

When they got off the rollercoaster, Joe was sort of disappointed. He didn't want to stop seeing Andy; he wanted to talk to him more, know him better. It wasn't just him being infatuated, he also just really liked the guy.

"Hey, Andy?" he asked, feeling his cheeks turn pink when Andy turned around. "Can you give me your..." he trailed off, looking down. "Your number?"

Andy blinked a few times, looking at Pete and Patrick, who seemed completely enthralled with the idea of Joe talking more with this stranger with the tattoos. "Oh, sure," he said, smiling. If he was honest, he found the boy cute, with his curly hair and breathtaking blue eyes. Joe's boyfriends were pretty cute too.

He gave him his number and he waved goodbye to them. Joe, Patrick and Pete did so too, and soon they left to their home. "He's so cute!" Joe sputtered out immediately, and Patrick looked at Pete, grinning. "If he ends up liking us can he join the relationship? Please?"

"Of course, baby," Pete said as he sat on the drivers seat and Patrick sat at his side, Joe on the back seat.

"Get your gay pet names out of my sight," Patrick joked, making both Pete and Joe laugh. "But, for real, he seemed cute. What's his name?"

"Andy. Did you see his tattoos?" Joe was smiling brightly and he looked totally infatuated with him, his cheeks rosy.

"I did. He seems to have a lot," Pete said.

"I hope he likes you back, dude," Patrick added, looking at Joe. "I like him, too. He's cute. Can you give me his number?" he asked, and then looked at Pete, who simply nodded as Patrick took his phone with his own.

"Yeah," Joe said as he gave him the paper Andy had written his number into. Soon the number was on all of their phones.

Pete grinned. "This was pretty eventful. You got a new crush, we got out of the house for once, it's all good."

"Yeah, I'm glad," Joe said as he took out his phone and sent a Whatsapp to Andy, who answered quickly. They started talking and Joe went to bed with his phone in his hands, talking to him.

When he fell asleep, he dreamt of ginger beards and the small smile Andy gave him that day.

* * *

After a few weeks, Andy had decided to give Joe his Skype. Andy had talked with Pete and Patrick too, but he was way closer with Joe. He liked the young boy's attitude and the pictures of his tattoos he sent him, and he couldn't wait to see him in person again.

Joe was video calling Andy when Pete and Patrick entered their bedroom. "Hey, Andy!" they said in unison, and Joe looked at them, mildly surprised. Pete jumped to the bed, shoving Joe to the corner. "Hey, Andy, it's Pete. How you doin'?" he asked with a slightly mock seductive tone.

"You're a total fuckboy, Wentz," Patrick called, and Andy shook his head and laughed. Joe rolled his eyes as he propped a kiss on Pete's forehead. "Anyway, it's been a while and we all like you a lot."

"So we were wondering," Pete continued. "If you wanted to join our relationship. You don't have to move in with us, but we'll take you on dates and do cheesy stuff."

Andy's cheeks turned bright red. He looked so embarrassed as he nodded. "Yeah! I'd like to. Yeah." He licked his lips and smiled at Joe, who was seen from the corner of the camera.

"We love you," Joe stated, and both Patrick and Pete nodded in agreement. "When do you wanna see us? And where, more importantly?" Joe knew Andy lived in Wisconsin, which was not too far away from Chicago. They could go there perfectly during a weekend.

"Next weekend?" Andy suggested. "And we could go to a coffee shop or something, dunno." He was still bright red and he looked so fucking adorable, in everybody's opinion.

"Yeah! Here or where you are, though?" Pete asked. He was smiling widely and he seemed happy to have a new addition to the relationship.

"I think there in Chicago; I'll go."

"Alright. Saturday?" Joe inquired.

"Saturday," Andy nodded.

"See you then, angel," Patrick added, making Andy's cheeks only grow redder.

"See y'all," Andy said as he cut the call.

Joe kissed Pete and giggled softly. "I'm glad," he said, only an inch between their faces. "I love you, Wentz."

"Love you too, Joefro."

"I told you not to call me that!" Joe yelled in mock offense.

"Trohfro?" Patrick suggested.

"That's worse," Joe said, shaking his head. "It's late. Let's get to bed." With that he took off his clothes until he only had his shirt and his boxers on, and soon he got into the king sized bed. Patrick snuggled up close to him, while Pete dangled by the border of the bed.

"So many things happened today," Patrick said when Joe turned to his side. Patrick put his head against Joe's chest and the steady beating of his heart relaxed him. "Andy is so great. He's an angel."

"He really is," Joe said, nodding. He loved Andy. He loved Pete and Patrick too. He was happy with all three of them.

* * *

It was the first time Joe had seen Andy in real life since their encounter in the rollercoaster. He had shaved his beard, and he was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, so they could see all of his tattoos.

Joe went up to him as soon he saw him in the door of the coffee shop, and kissed him without thinking twice. Andy quickly responded to the kiss and deepened it, making Joe sigh in his mouth. "Your tattoos are amazing," Joe said dumbly once they pulled away.

"Thank you!" Andy said, smiling. "Where are Patrick and Pete?" he asked.

"They're over here. Follow me, dude," Joe said as he turned around and went to where his other boyfriends were sitting. Andy kissed them both and smiled.

"Patrick said you were an angel the other day," Joe commented after he took a sip of coffee.

"Patrick moaned your name when he came yesterday," Pete added, and Patrick spit his coffee. Andy had his eyebrow raised.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Patrick said, raising his voice, his cheeks pink.

"Okay, he didn't do that," Pete said. "But he did call you an angel. I overheard."

Joe shoved him aside. "I thought you were sleeping when that happened!"

"Insomnia is no fun, kids," Pete said sarcastically as he took another sip of his coffee. Patrick took a tissue and put it where the coffee he had spit laid.

Andy rolled his eyes. He loved this trio of dorks, and he loved them a lot. "You are an angel, though," Joe said, blushing. Andy smiled. "You really are." He took his hand in his and squeezed, making Andy chuckle softly.

"Also, are you okay with pet names and shit? I call Joe over here baby a lot, so I wanted to know if it's okay with you," Pete said.

"Yeah, I am," Andy said.

"Love you then, babe," Pete said, and Andy blushed a bit.

Joe kissed his cheek and smiled. He was more than happy with Andy, Pete and Patrick. He didn't need anything else.

They kept chatting and stuff until it was late, kissing each other from time to time, each kiss full of love.

By when they went home, Joe was more than sure he had fallen in love, and fallen hard.


End file.
